Many large companies have a large number of customers and must efficiently communicate with them for various reasons such as for providing general correspondence communications, promotional communications and transactional communications. Transactional communications may include specific transaction documents or periodic transactional documents such as monthly account statements. For example, a stock brokerage company may provide trade confirmations to its customers shortly after processing a particular trade transaction and may also provide monthly account statements to each customer. Banks may provide customers with monthly bank account statements, credit card statements and loan statements. Such periodic transactional communications are typically distributed in a single physical postal service mass mailing communication such as a mass mailing processed by an automated document factory and distributed using the United States Postal Service (USPS). Certain companies may allow customers to select electronic delivery instead of physical postal service mail delivery. There is a need to ensure that such communications are properly delivered in a timely fashion.